This invention relates to a geometrical form and more particularly to a geometrical form which can assume an infinite number of relative positions while maintaining the shape of the geometrical form.
Geometrical forms are utilized in various areas including structural design, art, industrial machinery, display and decoration. Most of the geometrical forms are utilized in a fixed position. However, others move in order to achieve their purpose.
One unique type of mobile geometrical form is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,462, issued to the inventor of the present invention. In that patent, a unique mobile geometrical form is described which is in the general shape of a hyperbolic paraboloid having a double sided continuous strip of material with each side having four points of inflection to result in four surface portions having successive concave and convex contours.
The unique mobile geometrical form of the aforementioned patent provides varied uses. For example, it can be utilized for ornamental as well as mechanical purposes, and can also provide exercise and amusement.
While the aforementioned mobile geometrical form serves many purposes, its particular structure is limited in size and shape to include only the four points of inflection and effectively provides a modified four sided structure. There is no availability of expanding the structure into an enlarged form or to extend it and amplify it into a developed structure. Additionally, the amount of translatory motion of the strip is fixed, and the amount of force required to translate motion of the strip is limited by the restricted shape of its geometrical form.